


Preparations

by Daxolotl



Series: TORstuck Treats [2]
Category: Homestuck, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxolotl/pseuds/Daxolotl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lalondes have a party to get to, and Rose is still getting used to the whole 'undercover' thing. Luckily, Roxy is there to make sure things go smoothly. Nothing can possibly go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Innsmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innsmouth/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for Innsmouth. I hope she enjoys it, because I always enjoy writing about this universe. It's short and even more self-indulgent than the last one, but I hope that this will be the second part of an ongoing series. They're so much fun to write.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?"

Roxy Lalonde sits outside a bathroom in a borrowed apartment, leaning against a window. She rolls her eyes at the question from the bathroom's occupant. "Because we need you to look presentable."

"You know, it really isn't necessary. There's no need to..."

"You really haven't done much undercover work before, have you?" Roxy interrupts her friend.

"...No. I just don't see the point of doing this."

Roxy sighs and gets to her feet, jumping down from her perch. "Undercover operations are all about blending in; about looking the part. Most take a long time, so you take things slowly. This, though? This is just one night. We need everyone to be looking at you. We need you to be the centre of attention, because that's the only way we'll get what we need."

There's silence from the bathroom for a few moments. "You really do like undercover work, don't you?"

"I love it," Roxy responds. "I love being someone else. Being so persuasive with it that everyone believes me. Playing the part I need to. Being more daring, being more shy. Being more _everything_ , for days or weeks, or just for one night." She thinks about it, pacing in front of the doorway. "When I'm someone else, I feel like I know who I really am."

More silence.

Roxy laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes. That's not..."

"Roxy...you're amazing. Thank you." There's a few shuffling noises and then Rose Lalonde opens the door, stepping out of the bathroom wearing the most gorgeous black-and-purple dress that Roxy has ever seen. Though, that could easily just be the woman wearing it.

"Wow." Roxy's brain temporarily shuts down. "That...hot damn." She laughs awkwardly again. "D-do I know how to pick out a good dress, or what?" Yeah, a good dress that cost her two month's salary. And in that moment, she's convinced it's absolutely worth it.

"You know how to pick out a good dress," Rose agrees, looking down at herself and her outfit. "It's amazing. I only hope I look good enough in it to blend in."

Roxy manages to calm herself down. "It's not about blending in. You want everyone's eyes on you, and with you looking like that? Everyone is going to be staring. Emperor, I already knew you'd look great in it and even _I'm_ staring."

"Flatterer." Rose retorts, a blush colouring her cheeks.

"Definitely, my Lord." Roxy wanders over to the centre of the apartment, toward a desk covered in datapads. "So, do you want to run over your cover one more time? The last thing we want is either one of us slipping up on any details."

Rose sighs dramatically and sits down on one of the couches. "My name is Rosalynde Pike. I'm a twenty-something businesswoman from beyond the outer rim; a cloner planet. In my free time, I collect Sith relics from across the galaxy. Recently, I've been targeted by Mandalorian assassins, and I hired the reputable goods transportation agent Roxy Rhodes to serve as my bodyguard. She's a little rough around the edges, but she's got a faster trigger finger than most of the bounty hunters I know and, crucially, she's allowed to take a sidearm into the party. I'm married to a Sith pureblood named Sevorr, which is where I developed my interest in Sith artefacts. He's currently an apprentice to a prominent Sith Lord fighting on the front lines against the Republic, and I haven't seen him in over a year. His influence got me an invitation to the party, which I'm attending in order to network and aid my hobby."

Roxy nods along. "You've got that all locked down at this point. Very nicely done. We'll make an Intelligence operative out of you yet." She winks at Rose, whose blush darkens. "You'll be going in weapons-free, so you'll have to rely on your force powers if the worst comes to the worst. We want you to draw attention, but a lightsaber is the wrong kind of attention at a party like this."

"I'm sure I'll manage. Besides, if the worst comes to the worst I'm certain my faithful bodyguard will protect me."

"Right. I...before we head out, there's one more thing I need to give you." Roxy rummages through a shopping bag by the table, then pulls out a pair of shoes. High-heeled shoes.

Rose stares at them.

"No."

"Rose, you d..."

"Absolutely not." Rose interrupts the agent.

"They're not even that..."

Rose interrupts again. "It's not happening. The one and only time I tried wearing high heels, I fell over and broke my nose. I'm not doing it again, especially not at a fancy party."

"They'll make you taller. And Emperor knows you need that." Roxy grins and wiggles her eyebrows.

"Hey!" Rose squawks at Roxy, affronted. "If I wanted to be taller, I'd be taller! We Sith are capable of anything!"

Roxy rolls her eyes over-dramatically. "Suuuure."

"I'm not wearing high heels, Roxy. Put them in Imperial Intelligence Lost and Found, or take them back to the store, or wear them yourself if you think they'd go with your suit. Just don't try and get me to put those on. You already got me out of my robes."

Roxy sighs. "Fine, fine. No high heels. This time."

"I'm beginning to regret agreeing to this mission."

"Sure you aren't. It'll be easy. Find Ortoc, find out where he keeps his collection of artefacts, and then get out. What could be simpler?" Roxy grins at her would-be sister.

"...We're doomed."


End file.
